EL BESO DE UN ANGEL
by Leara Ryddle
Summary: .... por que después debo despertar y enfrentar que no eres mia y que mientras yo sueño, y vivo por que me ames, tú sufres desoladamente por el amor de otro.
1. Chapter 1

Hola como estan, hace mucho que no los veia, escribi una historia basada en la canción confusión de Lu, espero que les gustey por favor diganme que les parece si?.

Nada relacionado con el mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece si no a JK Rowling.

Ahora los dejo con la historia:

**UN BESO**

**CONFUSIÓN**

- No James, déjame en paz¿Qué no entiendes!-

- Por favor Lily, déjame explicarte-

- No hay nada que explicar, ya todo esta dicho, una sola palabra destruyó todo.-

- Pero Lily!-

-¿No lo entiendes, tú llegaste a darme una esperanza, una nueva razón de vivir, creí que tú eras la persona para mí, el amor de mi vida, que no tendría que esperar ya más.

_Llegaste con una esperanza  
mi espera tuvo un final_

- Pero ahora, veo que todo era una mentira, una ilusión, todos las veces que te decía cuanto te amaba, tú solamente te burlabas de mí, nunca signifiqué nada, era tan solo un juguete, una diversión, un instrumento del que te burlabas, pero ¿por qué no me pudiste dejar tranquila, No te dabas cuenta que cada vez me enamoraba mas de ti, o ¿era eso lo que querías?-

_hablabas cuando yo te amaba  
y te burlabas o creías que te hacia tanta falta_

----------------------------------------------------------

Era un bello día, el sol empezaba a ocultarse, dándole al cielo matices que lo hacían ver realmente hermoso, todo el paisaje era tan armonioso, de pronto, una muchacha sale corriendo del parque, en su cabeza llevaba tantas ideas, todas relacionadas con una persona, la misma que ahora prefería tener lejos.

Sé que será difícil pero tengo que olvidarte, alejarme de ti, pero como hacerlo si ni si quiera puedo sacar de mi cabeza todos los momentos que viví contigo-

-----------------Flash Back-----------------

- Te amo James, no puedo creer que estemos aquí-

- Es maravilloso, parece que todo el mundo esta a nuestros pies Lily- Lily y James estaban en un balcón desde el que se podía ver las luces de toda la ciudad, ella felizmente abrazada por James, eran tan felices nada podría salir mal- tenemos todo un mundo que recorrer, tanta gente que conocer, juntos, los dos, vamos a recorrerlo, siempre voy a estar a tu lado Lily-

-------------------------------------------

_Tus frases no se me olvidaron  
me hiciste ver que había algo mas_

-"Momentos que ahora debo arrancar de mí corazón. Me hiciste ver que existían tantas cosas que conocer, pero siempre esperé que tu me llevaras de la mano, guiándome y protegiéndome, pero ahora¿qué voy a hacer?... ya me haz quitado la fuerza, me arrebataste las alas, y tampoco te tengo a ti para que me levantes y me lleves a tú lado como me lo prometiste.

_  
las alas me has arrebatado  
no puedo volar me has herido en vano..._

-"Ahora debo alejarme de ti, tal vez con la distancia me acostumbre a la idea que nunca me quisiste."-

-¡Lily, espera por favor!- James, corría detrás de ella, no quería permitir que otra vez el amor se le escapara ante sus ojos. Ella no quiso parar, pero él la sujetó por un brazo haciendo que se detuviera y volteara a verlo.

-¡ James, por favor déjame en paz!- A Lily ya no le quedaban fuerzas, las ocasiones anteriores, ella había actuado con valor, pero esta vez no pudo contener su llanto, ya no le exigía, no le echaba en cara lo que le hacía, ahora le rogaba que por favor se alejara de ella.

- Lily, por favor no llores- Él trató de abrazarla para reconfortarla, odiaba verla así, deseaba que existiera cualquier forma para impedir que ella sufriera por su maldita culpa; pero Lily como respuesta, lo empujó lo mas fuerte que pudo.

-¡Déjame James, ya no quiero que me digas nada, ya no me busques, déjame tratar de seguir con mi vida¿no entiendes que entre más cerca estés de mí, más daño me haces¿no crees que ya fue suficiente haberme destrozado el corazón?- ella se volteó, no quería seguirlo viendo.-" No sé para que me sigo mintiendo, yo sé que jamás podré sacarte de mi mente y nunca volveré a amar, ya me haz destruido la ilusión"-

_No quiero que me digas nada  
no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar_

_arma suicida del alma que destruyes mi fe de amar_

- No Lily, yo te amo y sé que tu también a mí- James, ya se sentía derrotado, pero aún tenía una última oportunidad; suavemente, sujetó a Lily por la cintura acercándola a él unió sus labios con los de ella, haciendo que una vez más el mundo desapareciera en un solo instante.

_-"_Maldita sea siento que te acercas a mí que vas a besarme pero soy incapaz de moverme, tus ojos me hechizan, me inundan de felicidad, me hacen olvidar todo lo demás, aunque aún tengo presente en mi mente lo que me haz echo, no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo todo esto haya sido un espejismo"-

– NO JAMES! ALÉJATE, QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE YA NO QUIERO SABER NADA MÁS DE TI, YA TERMINASTE CON MI PACIENCIA, NO PÚEDO SOPORTAR SEGUIR SIENDO TU BURLA, DÉJAME EN PAZ, TE ODIO! TE ODIO, lograste tu objetivo – Lily se había destrozado completamente ya no aguantó más y cayó de rodillas, por fin desahogó con lágrimas todo el sufrimiento que llevaba dentro - acabaste conmigo, con mis ganas de vivir, con mis ganas de amar, este es el fin, LÁRGATE¡ VETE! no quiero saber nada más de ti!-

_Un huracán que mata despacio y me desangra tan fuerte que hoy acaba mi paciencia ante ti, mis ganas de vivir, y me rindo este es su fin, no me busques que yo a ti te detesto y solo encuentro que yo de ti fui, fui solo una confusión_

- Pero Lily, espera! no puedes decirme eso, déjame explicarte-

_- Qué tienes que explicarme! Que me utilizaste para borrar a alguien..!. Que en realidad nunca estuviste conmigo si no que buscabas en mí a JENNY? No es necesario James ya lo entendí, ya sé que yo para ti fui solo un error, UN GRAN E INEVITABLE error._

-----------------FLASH BLACK-----------------

Un hermoso día de primavera el sol acariciando suavemente la piel de dos jóvenes que sentados en una de las bancas del parque estaban abrazados, sintiendo que así su alma estaba completa que nada podría salir mal.

- James te amo tanto-

Lily abrazaba a James como si dependiera de él para poder seguir respirando mientras él en su mente recordaba un doloroso momento que ya hace tiempo había ocurrido, no quería comentárselo a Lily por que no sabía si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para traer al presente ese recuerdo tan doloroso de su pasado.

En ese momento en el que la vida ya no tenía ningún sentido, nunca pensó que volvería a encontrar a alguien con quien se sintiera feliz, pero desde que había aparecido Lily en su vida, supo que era ella la persona ideal, aquella con la que superaría todos los retos que le pusiera la vida, de alguna forma sabía que era una nueva oportunidad que le brindaba la vida, aunque estaba seguro que lo de Jenny, había sido un amor tan grande que no lo olvidaría, estaba dispuesto a darse otra oportunidad y poner todo su ser, en hacer feliz a Lily, y no volvería a permitir que la vida le arrebatara lo que más quería, otra vez, no volvería a cometer la misma tontería.

- James? En qué piensas?-

-...-

-James?-

- Mande? Me decías algo-

- Te preguntaba en que pensabas-

-mmmm. En lo feliz que soy a tu lado Lily, en cuanto te amo-

- Yo también te amo. James, que te parece si vamos a un lugar en donde podamos estar solos? Tu sabes, donde podamos...

-------------------------------------------

Después de una larga noche, ambos dormían, Lily recostada en el pecho de james mientras este le abrazaba.

En la mente de James volvían a pasar todos los momentos felices que había vivido con Jenny, después de dos años de su muerte precisamente en este día, de vez en cuando aún la recordaba en sueños y volvían a pasar momentos juntos, diciéndose cuanto se amaban, después ella se despedía y le llevaba a Lily para que ambos fueran felices.

Y ahí estaba una vez mas abrazándola, besándola, diciéndole cuando la amaba, y la extrañaba.

- Jenny, Jenny-

- Te amo-

-"pero ya no puedo seguir contigo, ahora estoy con Lily y debo dejarte ir para poder hacerla feliz, perdón, siempre te voy a querer, y te guardaré en mi corazón, serás el recuerdo que impida que yo vuelva a permitir que se me arrebate el amor.

-------------------------------------------

- James te amo- en ese momento se levantó y se sentó al lado de james, jalándolo, para recargarlo en su cuerpo y así poder observar como dormía, poder cargarlo como si fuera su bebe, el niño de sus ojos- antes de ti había sufrido tanto en el amor, todos los hombres que habían entrado en mi vida me dejaron destrozada hasta que preferí no volver a creer en nadie, pero entonces llegaste tu y me enseñaste que no todo es malo, que siempre debes mantener una esperanza, y que todo lo que había vivido fue recompensado poniéndote a ti en mi camino para que me hicieras feliz, y me regresaras la ilusión, me dieras un nuevo significado de lo que es el amor.

Ahora sé que el amor eres tu.-

-...enn- en ese momento se escucho un murmullo por parte de James.

-...- Lily cayó, esperando poder escuchar que pensaba James.

-Jenny-

-... "Qué? En que piensas James, en quien, dime, quien?"-

-Te amo-

-"Qué! En quién piensas esto no puede ser posible todo este tiempo me haz engañado no me has amado a mí si no a esa, esa Jenny, no NO, no puedo creerlo no puede ser posible"-

_Y que soy yo? tu gran error!_

_olvido de un viejo amor, una confusión, que actuaste sin pensar que yo de ti me enamoraría y tal vez tu podrías arruinar mi vida... tu..._

En ese momento Lily se levantó teniendo cuidado de no despertar a James en ese momento no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo lo mejor sería salir de ahí y poder asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Sentía lentamente como el corazón se le destruía y aparecía en su pecho un enorme hueco.

Empezó a vestirse con la mayor rapidez que pudo, entre más rápido saliera de ahí, más rápido desaparecería de su vida.

Una vez vestida abrió la puerta del cuarto, y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

--------------------------------------------

-Lily?- con el brazo james comenzó a buscar el cuerpo de Lily pero no pudo encontrarlo.

-Lily! Dónde estas amor?- pero al no recibir respuesta comenzó a desesperarse, se levantó para buscarla pero entre más lo hacia mas se preocupaba, entonces se asomó a la ventana y la vió salir corriendo del edificio, tomó sus ropas y comenzó a ponérselas para salir corriendo-

-ESPERA LILY! NO TE VAYAS ESPERA-

Pero Lily ya estaba muy lejos, segura de que james ya no podría encontrarla, comenzó a frenar el paso y se encaminó hacia el parque donde había pasado tanto momentos juntos con James, necesitaba pensar detenidamente lo que acababa de pasar.

-Por que se fue corriendo Lily, a donde se abra ido?- ya se había desesperado así que paró y pensó en donde se abría podido meter, dejó que sus pasos los guiaran a donde su corazón dijera, y así fue que llego a un parque y sentada en una de las bancas vió a Lily llorando desconsoladamente, entonces el se acercó a ella, quería saber que es lo que había pasado no sabia por que pero se sentía culpable.

------------------FIN FLASH BACK----------------

_Y que soy yo? Tu gran error! olvido de un viejo amor, una confusión, que actuaste sin pensar que yo de ti me enamoraría y tal vez tu podrías arruinar mi vida... tu..._

-Pero Lily debes entenderme, ella ya no existe para mí tú eres la única, por favor déjame arreglar las cosas- el se arrodillo junto a Lily acercándose a ella, quería abrazarla pero no podía, ella no se lo permitiría, ya no sabia que hacer, como aclarar las cosas y hacer que ella dejara de sufrir.

-ARREGLARLAS HAZ DICHO? ARREGLARLAS!- Ella se puso en pie dándole la cara a James, esto ya había sido suficiente, no lo soportaría ni un momento más

Sí Lily... -

-PERFECTÓ, ARRÉGLALO, DEVUÉLVEME TODO EL TIEMPO QUE PERDÍ CONTIGO, LA FELICIDAD QUE AHORA YA NO EXISTE POR TU CULPA, DEVUÉLVEME TODO EL AMOR QUE TE DÍ DEL QUE TE BURLASTE TANTAS VECES, ARREGLA MI CORAZÓN, BORRA TODAS LAS MENTIRAS QUE ME DIGISTE, LAS QUE YO ME CREÍ POR QUE NUNCA PENSE QUE ALGUIEN FUERA CAPAZ DE PODER ENGAÑAR CON EL CORAZÓN, BORRA DE MI MENTE TODOS LOS MOMENTOS QUE PASAMOS, POR QUE YO, ESCÚCHALO BIEN, NO QUIERO VOLVER A SABER NADA DE TI.

Regrésame los días que hiciste una mentira, te creía pues jamas seré capaz de engañar con el corazón para después salir corriendo sin ninguna explicación!

Ella dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad como si nada hubiera pasado, ya su vida no tenía sentido así que desde ese día su corazón no le serviría, estaría mejor oculto en su pecho, así nadie lo haría sufrir aunque tampoco nadie lo haría feliz.

Mientras, James la observaba, contemplaba como una vez más todo había acabado, cada paso que daba era una puñalada que él sentía y que sabía muy bien, nunca la curaría.

_Y que soy yo? tu gran error!  
olvido de un viejo amor, una confusión, que actuaste sin pensar que yo de ti me enamoraría y tal vez tu podrías arruinar mi vida... tu...tuuuu  
_

Continuara... si ustedes quieren

Eso es todo que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado y que me digan que piensan si, resivo opiniones, críticas, de todo.

nos vemos luego, adios


	2. Chapter 2

Hola como han estado, yo estoy feliz de por fin tener tiempo para subir el siguiente capitulo, muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia.

**VK.- **muchísimas gracias, eres mi principal apoyo, y... bueno ya no sé que mas decirte, gracias.

**Beba salinas.- **gracias por leerla, no te preocupes planeo acabarla, que bueno que te gusto.

**Raven Yaxley.-** Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, es muy importante para mi que que te haya gustado tanto espero que este capito te agrade bye

**Desiré.- **gracias, espero también te guste este bye.

**XoxotArI bLacKxoxo.-** bueno es que desde la canción es muy triste, si a de ser una situación muy difícil. Que bueno que te gusto, muchas gracias.

**Dulce.-** Gracias dulce que bueno que lo leíste, me importa mucho que te guste a ti, al igual que vk han estado desde que empecé a escribirlo, gracias su apoyo es muy importante.

Bueno este capitulo es un Flash Back es para explicar un poco lo que había vivido James antes de conocer a Lily espero que les guste, y que me digan que les pareció si?

Ningún personaje, es mío si no de J.K Rowling, y la historia esta basada en la canción Tbc de Ragatzzi. Espero les guste, bye

**EL BESO DE UN ANGEL**

Un muchacho de al rededor de 25 años de edad, pelo castaño, y unos hermosos ojos asabeche, estaba recostado en su cama, y mantenía la vista clavada en un punto vano en el techo, recordaba lo que había vivido, aún no podía perdonarse que hubiera permitido que su vida se evaporara, no pudo disfrutar de su amor, y ahora ya todo estaba perdido, y no podría arreglar nada, todo volvía a aparecer en su mente, cada momento, su primer y único beso.

°°°°°°°°°°Flash Back°°°°°°°°

Era un día como cualquier otro, estaba en su trabajo, acababan de recibir un nuevo ataque pero el no había ido, pues creyeron que no era algo tan grave, y solo enviaron a cierto número de compañeros, estaba ordenando la oficina, pero le hacían falta algunos papeles y se dirigió con Sirius, que trabajaba en la oficina de junto.

- James, creí que saldrías corriendo-

- ¿Yo? A donde?-

- Pues al lugar del encuentro-

- No me designaron para el enfrentamiento-

- No sabes quien fue?

- **N**o, quién?-

- Pues, Jenny, tu nueva conquista, por eso creí que estarías preocupado y saldrías corriendo en su búsqueda, James, James!- Volteó para tratar de verlo, pero cuando giro su cara, ya no había nadie junto a él, James salió corriendo sin esperar a que su amigo terminara de hablar, en esos momentos tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

- Tengo que llegar cuanto antes, como no me di cuenta, debo encontrarla, ponerla a salvo y asegurarme que esté bien.-

La pelea fue en las tierras muggles, cuando llegó ya todo había terminado, todo estaba en llamas, los pavimentos servían de alfombra para los cuerpos, empezaban a llegar trasladores con médicos, y magos del ministerio para arreglar todos los imperfectos que se habían ocasionado, pero él solo podía pensar en una persona, corría por las calles, tratando de encontrarla. No estaba muy lejos, pero cuando la vió... no podía creer como se encontraba, estaba mal, tal vez demasiado...

-¿Qué paso¿Por qué estas así?-

- A sido una batalla muy pesada, quién ganó?-

- Pues, al parecer ustedes fueron los vencedores- James volteó para ver la zona en la que había ocurrido todo, la verdad no estaba muy convencido de lo que decía, pero en ese momento era mejor que creyera que ya todo estaba bien.

- Al menos mi última batalla valió la pena- Jenny estaba recostada en los brazos de James, lo miraba a la cara, le encantaba cruzarse con aquellos ojos y sentirse inundada con ellos.

-¿Por qué lo dices!- James estaba aterrado, se sentía impotente no sabia que hacer para que se sintiera mejor, tenía que hacer algo pero no sabia que, no quería, no debía dejar que el amor de su vida se esfumara en sus brazos.

- No creo poder estar más a tu lado James, al parecer mi tiempo se acabó-

- No hables así, veras que pronto estarás muy bien, y volverás a luchar – Jenny era una chava muy atrevida, pero sobre todo consiente, luchaba en contra del que no debe ser nombrado, no se perdía ninguna pelea, buscaba la forma de siempre apoyar.

- No mantengas esperanzas falsas James, sé lo que me pasará pero antes de irme, necesito decirte algo- se quedo callada por un instante tratando de reunir valor para decirle algo que había guardado por tanto tiempo, pero debía decírselo –Te amo- se le quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos, pero después bajo su cara, por alguna razón no era capas de soportar su mirada.

James quedo totalmente sorprendido por la declaración que acababa de escuchar, pero a pesar de que era algo que anhelaba, fue incapaz de contestarle – Si tu no sientes lo mismo, no te preocupes, yo solo necesitaba decírtelo-

-"Cómo no te voy a corresponder, si eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido"- James estaba arrodillado, tratando de asimilar lo que escuchó y observando a la mujer que sostenía en sus brazos, con una mano comenzó a acariciar tiernamente su mejilla y comenzó a jalar su rostro para poder volver a cruzarse con sus ojos, poco a poco la distancia fue desapareciendo.

James entrego sus sentimientos, todo su ser en un solo beso, sintiéndose por un momento fusionados, olvidándose que existía un mundo, se sentían en las nubes, ya nada importaba, solo poder disfrutar de su amor.

Solo una vez he vencido la distancia entre tus labios y yo 

Cuando se separaron, se miraban a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos, pensando, comunicándose con la mirada.

"Al tenerte entre mis brazos, puedo estar en contacto con tu cálida piel"

"Quisiera estar contigo siempre, me siento tan bien junto a ti James, me brindas de tanta seguridad, a tu lado siento que nada puede lastimarme"

solo una vez he sentido el incendio de tu piel  
solo una vez he tenido tu calor entre mis manos  
y tbc, tbc, tbc

- Yo también te amo- solo recibió de respuesta la mirada llena de dicha y ternura de ella, antes de que sus brazos lo rodearan y lo jalaran, para poder volver a besarlo

Solo una vez he podido enredarme entre tus brazos

Después separó su cara, articulando unas últimas palabras.

- Gracias James- cerró los ojos, su fuerza, su vida, habían desaparecido, dejando caer su cuerpo sostenido por James, quien observaba como la razón de su vida se extinguía entre sus brazos, trataba de no derramar su llanto, no quería que nadie fuera testigo del dolor que sentía, que en ese momento estaba indefenso ante el destino, sin embargo, una lágrima escapó ante todo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-"Desde ese día te busco en cualquier lugar, cuando duermo te busco en mis sueños, a veces te encuentro, y por un momento olvido que ya no estas a mi lado, en esos momentos veo renacer mi felicidad, pero tengo miedo que mi nueva razón de existir tan solo sea eso, un sueño.

Solo a tu lado he podido ser feliz, cuando te besé y pude tenerte entre mis brazos, esa única oportunidad que me dió la vida, fue como entrar al cielo, pero al perderte esa puerta se ha cerrado para mí.

solo una vez y te llevo en el medio de un millón de sueños

solo una vez he tocado el paraíso con mis dedos  
y tbc, tbc, tbc

- No puedo quitarme de mi cabeza que si te lo hubiera dicho antes, hubiéramos podido disfrutar de nuestro amor, estar mas tiempo juntos, pero es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme.

Me cuesta trabajo vivir, no puedo respirar el aroma de las flores por que me recuerdan tu perfume, ver el cielo, por que me recuerda tu profunda mirada, esa mirada que nadie mas puede tener, con nadie puedo sentir la inmensidad del océano, no hay nadie que te pueda igualar.

Solo una vez ya no puedo respirar  
porque no hay nadie en tu lugar

Tengo miedo de ya no poder verte nunca más, de olvidarte o que se borre tu recuerdo de mí, quisiera tener tiempo, verte o encontrarte tan solo una vez mas para poder volver a probar el sabor de tus labios, pero no sé si volverá a pasar, si tendré otra oportunidad.

solo una vez y el miedo me quiere matar, no sé si volverá a pasar  
y te bese, te bese, te bese,  
con toda el alma y la piel te bese

Llegaste a ponerle a mi vida una medida de tiempo ahora cada segundo es igual a extrañarte, todo a mí alrededor me recuerda a ti, parece que mi mente tan solo esta conectada con tu recuerdo, desde entonces no puedo oír música, ni ver el cielo o el mar, ver una flor ni si quiera estar en mi oficina, sin que no vuelva a sentir ese enorme vacío en mi estomago que me recuerda que tu ya no estas a mi lado.

Solo una vez y cambiaste lo que significa el tiempo.  
ahora un segundo es igual a la medida de extrañarte tanto

Es imposible, que con ese único beso, cambiaste toda mi vida y mi forma de pensar, pero a pesar de lo que ocurrió sigues siendo tú, mi razón de vivir, no pierdo la esperanza de encontrarte otra vez, de poder volver a sentir ese momento, que ahora es tan solo un recuerdo, tan solo eso me quedó, un hermoso recuerdo.

solo una vez y no hay, ya mas que ese mágico momento  
en que te bese, te bese, te bese

solo una vez...  
solo una vez...

POR FAVOR REVIEWS!


End file.
